


Они видят любовь

by minty_mix



Series: 2017: драбблы R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Стены покоев Джима Кирка видели многое.





	Они видят любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн после Star Trek: Beyond

Стены покоев Джима Кирка видели многое. Не важно, была ли это почти забытая комната в Айове, предоставленное общежитие во времена Академии или же капитанские покои на Энтерпрайз. Последние, правда, еще не становились свидетелями того разврата, который видело общежитие, но, кажется, вот-вот это случится.

В каюте двое, и она полна развратных и одновременно сладких звуков, от которых внизу живота становится теплее с каждой секундой. Тихий шорох одежды, влажные касания поцелуев — все это сводит с ума похлеще самого крепкого алкоголя, потому что под пальцами ощущается горячее тело, а под собственными губами — чужие мягкие, податливые губы.

Джим подается вперед, прижимая разгоряченного Пашу ближе к себе. Чехов ниже, и в обычной жизни это не ощущается так, как сейчас, когда ему приходится немного поднять голову, чтобы отвечать на поцелуи с тем напором, с которым он хочет. И это кажется Кирку совершенно очаровательным — то, как Паша часто дышит в его объятиях. Джим тянет его форменку вверх, открывая себе доступ к юному телу, покрывает поцелуями ключицы, опускаясь ниже, и Паша тихо всхлипывает, наслаждаясь этим. Он прижат к кровати, и Кирк, навалившись сверху, ощущается восхитительно.

Паша, конечно, в долгу не остается. Он забирается тонкими пальцами под рубаху Джима, скользит горячими подушечками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, ниже, большими пальцами цепляется за пояс брюк. Ему нравится здесь — лежать вот так и просто целовать и целоваться, подставляться под настойчивые ласки, сдаваться под напором крепких рук и властных губ. Паше все это невероятно нравится, он чувствует себя на своем месте, пусть даже это похоже на безумие, потому что не каждому удается заполучить себе капитана. Но Паше всегда везло в том, чего он желал отчаянно и сильно, везет и сейчас, ведь, кажется, так самозабвенно он не хотел еще никого и ничего в своей жизни. И в эту секунду он чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым.

Но потом Джим резко скользит рукой ниже, ласково сдавливая его между ног, и Паша становится еще счастливее.

Он еле слышно стонет, кусая губы, терзая их зубами, и накрывает ладонь Джима своей, переплетая пальцы. Ему хочется больше контакта, хочется ближе, больше — кожа к коже, желание к желанию, а потому он чуть тянет Кирка за руку, заставляя снова разместить ее у него на талии и чуть сжать, совсем легко, но так, чтобы сладкой дрожью пробрало до самых кончиков пальцев. И именно эта дрожь срывает последние тормоза, разгоняет по телу кровь и убыстряет ток времени до предельной скорости, сравнимой со скоростью варпа.

Целуясь, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, они едва не срывают одежду с тел, двигаются резко и быстро, потому что жажда и желание диктуют манеру действий и характер прикосновений. Этому невозможно не поддаться, да никто и не пытается, они просто отпускают себя, отдаваясь на волю первобытному, будто животному зову внутри, и действуют на чистых инстинктах. Кожа Чехова расцветает метками, алеет засосами, а губы — совсем под стать — краснеют от поцелуев и частого горячего дыхания. И в момент, когда последний предмет одежды оказывается за пределами кровати, спираль внизу живота затягивается до ужаса сильно и будто впивается острыми краями своими во что-то внутри. От этого мурашки горячим потоком проносятся по телу, и все вокруг окончательно становится неважно.

Чехов толкает Кирка в бок и оказывается сверху. Кровать узкая, здесь особо не развернешься, но и на это наплевать, когда жизненно необходимо прижиматься как можно ближе и чувствовать как можно больше. Сейчас чем теснее — тем лучше. И Чехов не жалуется. Он только седлает бедра Джима, улыбается ему, наклоняясь и слегка касаясь губ, и насаживается сам, направляя член в себя. Он достаточно готовился, он ждал этого момента весь чертов день, потому что утром — по корабельному, конечно, времени, — Джим намекнул, что вечером его ждет кое-что интересненькое. А Чехов, вообще-то, предусмотрительный малый, и это качество еще ни разу его не подводило.

Джим стонет в голос, проводит ладонями по плечам и спине, подхватывает Пашу за ягодицы, не позволяя принять сразу до конца, и большими пальцами мягко гладит влажную от пота кожу. И через пару мгновений, когда Чехов чуть заметно кивает ему, делает первый толчок.

Время замирает. Все вокруг будто костенеет в янтаре и выжигается на подкорке сознания, оставаясь там ярким воспоминанием. Чувствительность вспышкой стремится вверх, к бесконечности, и сейчас от каждого касания — самого мимолетного, самого легкого — внутри разгорается пламя.

— Двигайся, — просит, наконец, Чехов. И это, наверное, первый в истории случай, когда капитан корабля исполняет приказ младшего по званию. Но Кирк не садист, он не может больше мучать Пашу, а потому — двигается, толчок за толчком входит глубже, а после — обратно.

Они снова соприкасаются губами, разделяют эти мгновения друг с другом. И хотя ближе уже просто невозможно, они сейчас и так — единое целое, но хочется еще, а потому Паша углубляет поцелуй сам, скользит языком между распахнутых губ, касается кончиком чужого языка, а после — слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда Джим делает еще один толчок. 

И все сгорает в этом пламени. Терпение плавится там, опаляя своим жаром, от каждого толчка становится лучше и лучше, и каюта до самых краев наполняется стонами, всхлипами и влажными шлепками тел друг о друга. Паше нравится. Паше редко бывает так хорошо, как с Джимом, потому что тот, кажется, знает о нем все: как поцеловать, как прижать к себе, где коснуться ладонью, а где просто едва-едва провести пальцами, чтобы Чехов выгнулся дугой и позволил снова повалить себя на постель, послушно разводя ноги. Джим это знает — и Джим этим умело пользуется. Так умело, что у Паши даже язык не поворачивается сказать что-то против.

Все вокруг окрашено всполохами желания и страсти, этого темного, будто животного коктейля, и терпеть дольше сил нет. Кирк касается Пашиного члена рукой, сжимая, проводит вверх-вниз, и Чехов, впившись в его губы, с тихим всхлипом прямо в поцелуй кончает, насадившись до упора. Джим делает еще пару толчков и после, выскользнув из податливого тела, спускает Паше на спину.

Следующая пара минут проходит в молчании, нарушаемом лишь частым дыханием и легкими смешками. Тела — у обоих — будто невесомые теперь, опустошенные, но настолько приятно-воздушные, что нельзя не улыбаться. И Паша берет Джима за руку, переплетает пальцы, и позволяет улыбке расцвести на своих губах. Кирк улыбается в ответ и прижимает его ближе к себе.

Стены покоев Джима Кирка видели многое. Они видели материнскую любовь и заботу, они видели похоть и страсть. И сейчас они видят то, что не называлось бы так, если бы не ранило на первых порах, если бы не заставляло в самом начале чувствовать себя одиноким и запутавшимся, если бы не давило смертельным грузом на внезапно ощущающиеся хрупкими плечи.

Сейчас они видят любовь.


End file.
